


Breaking His Resolve

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Party, Romance, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to go to a party.  The Doctor would rather stay in the TARDIS.  But she is Rose and he never had a chance of saying <i>No.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking His Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic from Tumblr

“No!” the Doctor snapped and crossed his arms refusing to look at Rose. Not that it deterred her. Him standing stiffly in his leather coat, made her all the more determined. 

“You told the Governor we’d attend the ball.” She drew out the words, curling up to his side and running her hand over his back, her fingers toying with the collar of his coat.

“I went with you through that swamp on Fretoolious and barely complained even when my trainers got full of that slime.” She bumped her hip into his.

“Fretiless and that was different!” He exclaimed, his blue eyes locking with hers. “It was necessary to gather Transendicium mineral for the TARDIS.” 

His argument died on his lips as she cocked her head to the side and a flirtatious smile lit her face followed by that way she drew out “Pleasseeee.” He cursed internally at the pink tip of her tongue peeking out which always had a way of breaking his resolve.

“Just this once.” She cajoled as she reached for his hand the warmth of her palm against his, punctuating the burning turmoil he felt at her touch.

With a sigh he looked down at how their fingers entwined and admitted defeat.

“Just this once. But don’t think I’m dancing!” he snipped.

But that was before he saw her in the silken gown floating around her figure in a mesmerizing swirl of purple, pink and black with stars winking at him. Warmth welled in his chest as she walked up to him, the material clinging to her breasts. His respiratory bypass kicked in and his hands opened and closed several times. He lost track of time staring at her until he noticed her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. And he realized the same awe he felt at the beautiful woman before him was reflected in her eyes.

“Tuxes are nothing but trouble and bad luck,” he said defensively tugging at his black tie more in an attempt to not touch her the way he yearned to.

“Yeah?” she asked and ran her palms up the black coat of his tux and across his broad shoulders causing him to swallow hard.

“Maybe we should test that theory. Might be fun.” She smiled and looped her arm through his. “Always like a bit of trouble, me.” 

And somehow they avoided the worst of the trouble that night and even worked in a bit of dancing with a promise of something more later.


End file.
